


Doctor Vs Doctor

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim works as a veteran urologist while Mayim works as a well known gynecologist in the same hospital. With the related fields and varying specialization, it was inevitable for them not to feel a competition with one another and getting along seems to be a challenge to them.</p><p>Mayim starts to form a case study about the difference of pleasure from intercourse and pleasure from synthetic materials to earn an achievement and expand her knowledge in her field. On another hand, it was related to Jim current case study and upon his discovery with her plan, it brought him to an idea of asking her to collaborate with him which leads into something else.</p><p>Will she accept him? If yes, how much does Jim have to do to make her say yes? What could happen during all these happenings? Will it change their game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Urologists are funny." Dr. Elle ( _Gynecologist_ ) brought up as they were talking about the urologist that recently resigned; at the doctor's lounge with the other doctors. 

Dr. Bialik ( _Senior_   _Gynecologist_ ) chuckled. "She thinks this facility can't go on without her. I mean what is she even? Urologist?" She ridiculed. 

Dr. Parsons ( _Senior_   _Urologist_ ) glared at Mayim being the only urologist present in the lounge. "Okay. What do you mean by that?" He asked. She suddenly recalled that he was actually the excelling urologist in the hospital but she didn't feel sorry about what she said as she was never impressed by urologists. 

"What can urologists do that gynecologists can't?" She countered with a question. The other doctors remained to keep quiet. 

Jim made a side smile in thrill with Mayim's daring voice. "Our specialization lies within the urethra, kidney, bladder and urinary tract infections, diseases, illnsses and complications. Yours are all about the reproductive system." He explained. 

She smiled in confidence. "Your specialization is mainly about the urinary tract... Sure." She uttered. "That's right. Clearly different from your field's focus. If there is a serious complications about the urinary tract of the patient, they'll come to us. Not you." He backed down. 

"Where is the urethra in our body?" She asked. "In the man's genital and female's genital. Also under our scope." He stated before she hits the loop hole. 

"Isn't genitals part of the reproductive system?" She countered. The other doctors felt thrilled to hear another debate between the two of them again as they always argue about each other's profession. 

"Therefore, your profession is under my profession which makes you less than me." She bragged. "I am you sister's gynecologist, remember?" She brought before he was even able to come up with a sensible come back. 

"You can't ridicule my profession because your sister actually need me." She added. "I am not making fun of your profession, Dr. Bialik-"

"But I am not taking back my words. Urologists don't impress me." She cuts him in. 

He smirked and stared at her. "You're too cocky. We don't live to impress gynecologists or you." He stated, she replied with a bragging smile. 

"I like còcks!" Dr. Holland ( _Senior_   _Sexologist_ ) cracked a joke to relieve the tension rising. The other doctors chuckled. "What are we talking about here, Vanessa?" Dr. Rauch ( _Psychologist_ ) asked while laughing. Jim refused to further argue with Mayim as he gets tired of making her understand his profession's importance. "Of course you do, you're a sexologist." Mayim grilled in laughing. 

"Guilty as charged." Vanessa agreed making them laugh even more.

xxx

 


	2. Adult Shop

Jim entered Mayim's office upon the request of her sister. She seemed surprise to see him in her office. He took a seat in front of her with a full disgrace to even come inside her work area. 

"Dr. Parsons. You're actually the person I least expect to see in my office today. How can I help you?" She asked with a hint of mockery.

"Okay, let me get it to you one thing straight. I came here because my sister is asking for your prescription of the medicines she needs to take." He defended, she smirked and pulled out her prescription papers. 

While writing, she couldn't help but talk. "Can't you do this prescription to yourself? I mean, you're a licensed urologist... Or don't you trust your knowledge?" She slid the prescription to her table towards him with a smile of sarcasm. 

He's so tired of making her understand that she's winning arguments because of coincidences. "You're my sister's physician, not me. Therefore, you should be the one issuing prescriptions to her." He ended her statement with a sarcastic smile. 

"Thank you, Dr. Bialik. The _best_  gynecologist in this hospital." He stated as he stood up and walked away. "You're welcome." She uttered before he left the premise. She enjoyed feeling his annoyance with her sarcastic gestures. It was like a huge joke to her. 

"That girl. I'll prove to her that I am better than her, one way or another. Such big headed gynecologist." He swore in his head as he walked to his office. 

—

Mayim spent her break with one of her closest friends in the hospital, Dr. Vanessa Holland, at the doctor's lounge. She started to read several thesis related to her field of interest lately since she was planning to do a case study and triggered by the question her patient threw to her that day, she had the urge to ask Vanessa about it. 

"What can you actually advise for someone... A woman, who wants a mind blowing orgásm?" Mayim asked despite that she had a thought in mind. 

"Are you kidding?! Sèx, of course." Vanessa laughed. "No! I know!" Mayim chuckled. "I mean, without someone else. A toy." She clarified. 

"Oh! Okay! Make it clear next time!" Vanessa chuckled. "Yeah. A toy. What can you suggest?" She asked. "Well come on. What are our weak spots?" Vanessa began with a question. 

"G-spòt and clítorís." Mayim answered. "Yes! Then the toy that stimulates those two is the one that can give you an amazing orgàsm. Vanessa explained. 

"Rabbit?" Mayim guessed. "Girl. Rabbit isn't enough. _Vibrating_  rabbit!" Vanessa said with confidence later making them realize she spoke loudly. The laughed with her vocality.

"Sorry!" Vanessa laughed before they decided to tone down their voices. "But seriously. A vibrating rabbit. Tried it before, amazing!" She recommended. 

Mayim tried to think deeply about the thought of toys. She tried to came up with an idea for her planned case study with the small information she got from Vanessa.  

"I'm actually reading an unfinished thesis by Hannah Johnson about the function of using adult toys to the performance of people in bed. I'm thinking of forming another idea from it." She opened up her plan. "Hannah Johnson..." Vanessa tried to recall. "Well... I think I read about her before but I don't really remember... But that would be great and in case you need help about anything related to sèx, you know who to call. Me!" Vanessa laughed. 

"Of course." Mayim chuckled. "I am thinking of comparing the stimulating performance of synthetic materials to the stimulating performance of actually  _doing_  it." She shared the backbone of her idea. 

Vanessa became serious for a moment as she thought that her idea is actually sensible and interesting. It lead them to conversing about several topics related to it — Vanessa willingly sharing her knowledge to help her out. 

—

Mayim passed by an adult shop to check on the actual synthetic products herself. Vanessa wasn't able to accompany her due to her scheduled appointments at the hospital. She tried to study the different variations of items and products used for better experience. 

"Dr. Bialik?" He uttered upon seeing her at an adult shop. She looked at him without a trace of surprise. "Dr. Parsons." She uttered. He walked closer to her to check on what item she was holding. "I didn't expect to see you here." He uttered looking so startled. 

She didn't know where he was coming from. "I am a gynecologist. Why so surprised?" She asked. 

"Well...uhm... I just... Of all places we'll bump to each other... Here." He explained unorganizedly. She didn't reply anymore, she moved her sight back to the shelves and compared the item she was holding to the others. 

_Well, maybe this is the best one._

"So... You're looking for a..." Jim asked hangingly. "Adult toy. This is a sèx shop, get yourself together, Jim." She clarified. 

He realized how dumb he was acting out. "I thought so... What are you looking for  _specifically_?" He asked. 

"Well... Something worth buying and gives a plus plus satisfactory performance." She uttered as she continued browsing the shelves. 

He felt so thrilled to see her looking so interested in such products. He found it so hot to discover that side of her aside from her cocky and annoying image in his mind. 

"For you?" He asked. "Well. Possibly, that's why I'm buying one." She replied despite that she was busy reviewing the description of the items she was holding. 

"You know what gives you the best and plus plus quality of performance?" He asked. She felt curious with his tone, she was eager to know what's on his mind. She had her attention to him for a moment. 

_He knows something better than what I am holding? Something better than what Vanessa suggested? Oh please. *chuckles*_

"What?" She asked thrilled to ridicule his suggestion if it's not the best or be impressed if it is. 

He smirked and took a step closer to her. "The real thing." He looked at her with a hint of tease. She pursed her lips and laid her palm on his chest. 

_I think she's getting into this!!!_

"Sweetie. Tell that to me if grew yours is longer than this thing I'm holding." She turned back and walked away. 

_Nine inches? Who has that?! Where will she even find someone with that length of... What the hell._

He felt a bit humiliated with her response. He didn't thought she would get away with it. 

He ran after her towards her car. "Dr. Parsons, you going home? Haven't found your lùbe at the shop?" She joked as they walked. "Come on. Stop it." He retorted. She stopped as she reached her car. 

"See you at the hospital, Dr. Parsons." She stated as she opened her car's door, he rolled his eyes. "Oh. And contact me if you grew your 'real thing' already, I'm more than interested." She tried to grill him with the joke before she entered her car disabling him to complain about her annoying jokes to him. 

_She's impossible. Such a cocky little girl._

He stated in his mind as he watched her drive away.

xxx

 **A/N:** That's a bit mature in there but it's part of their work and it's like the backbone of the story so sorry about that and I hope you enjoy reading!

 


	3. Hannah Johnson's Thesis

"Mmm. Dr. Parsons, what brought you here? Did you expanded your 'real thing' that quick?" She joked upon seeing him enter her office the next day. 

"Please, Mayim." He rolled his eyes and took a seat. "I came here because I heard that you're aiming to do a case study." He explained. 

"Case study?" She asked wondering where he heard it from. "I'm not sure but Vanessa mentioned it to me earlier that you are planning to make a case study in pattern to Hannah Johnson's unfinished thesis." He retorted making her recall. 

"Oh. Yeah. Why?" She pondered. "Well, I've been studying a specific topic about lubricants because I've been hearing my patients suffering UTIs because of it and I recall coming across Johnson's thesis way back before." He answered. 

She minimized her eyes a bit in thinking. "So... What's your point?" She asked. "I want to collaborate with you." He offered making her chuckle. "Please, don't make fun of this. I'm serious." He warned making her chuckles to vanish. She looked at him and felt his seriousness. 

"Okay. Do you have your draft studies?" She asked. "Of course." He replied. "Okay. Maybe you can present it to me and I'll present mine to you. We'll criticize each other's work and that's when we get to decide if we'll work together." She instructed him. 

"How do I know you won't be fooling around with me? When you read my draft and tell me you don't want to work, how do I know you didn't just do that to steal my ideas?" He questioned. 

"Jim. I'm not that type of person and if so, you'll read my case study too. So it's both crucial for us. Don't be scared if you would discover that my study is miles ahead from yours. Expect the expected." She retorted, he rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. I trust you." He replied.   
"I trust you too." She made a confident smile. 

"Good. Then my business is done here." He stood up and shook her hand. "I'll be waiting for your drafts." She stated. "And I will be waiting for yours." He replied before he left. 

—

Mayim received Jim's drafts the next day and vice versa. She began to study his papers and it amused her to see that what he has gathered so far actually made sense and it impressed her. In counter, Jim found her papers impressive as well with its accuracy and critical content, he knew she would contribute great information to the study. It was hard for them to admit that they were mutually impressed by each other's work but it seemed inevitable. 

After a week of reviewing each other's paper they decided to meet and decide whether to accept the collaboration idea they planned from the very start. 

"Well. Your papers are... Good." Mayim hesitantly complimented. Jim snorted. "Good-" He uttered in slight insult as he was expecting something more than her stated adjective. "Well. Yours is good as well." He continued. "Come on. We both know my paper is better than yours." She rejected his statement. 

He was impressed by her paper and he couldn't actually ridicule it, he rolled his eyes instead. "Fine so what do we do now?" He asked. 

She was amused by his eagerness to know if she wants to collaborate. She smiled cockily and remained silent while pretending to review his paper. "What?" He asked again. "Come on. Don't tell me you haven't decided yet." He complained. 

"Relax, will you?" She chuckled. "Just answer me!" He retorted. "Mmm...." She enjoyed making him even more eager. "Fine. I'm leaving." He felt impatient and stood up.

"Okay." She uttered stopping him. 

"Okay what? What okay?" He asked. "Okay." She just repeated her answer. "Okay as in you'll collaborate with me?" He sounded confused. 

She stood up and walked closer to him. "I'll work with you. I know how much you need me." She stated and tapped his shoulders. 

A smile grew on his lips. He had so much in his mind to tell her as he couldn't deny to himself that he finds her impressive. 

"Great!" He exclaimed. "I have so much plans for this project! I'll send the powerpoint presentations and keynotes on your email tonight so you can study it too and maybe get necessary information from it..." He sounded so excited that he talked a lot. She was discreetly fascinated by how he seemed to be determined and eager. 

"Sure. I'll look forward to it." She smiled and went back to her seat. 

"Great! It's nice to finally work with you, Dr. Bialik." He stated. "You too, Dr. Parsons." She uttered back with a smile before he left her premise. 

—

Mayim and Jim began to regularly visit each other's places every afternoon of Tuesdays and Saturdays to put some hands on time for their case study and it made their colleagues aware of their collaboration. It amused them as it was them that they least expect to ever collaborate for a case study. 

—

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jim uttered before letting Mayim go home. "'Kay!" She replied and walked towards the elevator. 

Dr. Melissa Rauch sneaked towards Jim as soon as the elevator door closes. "What's up?" She asked making him feel a bit awkward with her random question. 

"Uh... The ceiling?" He threw a joke. "Are you and Mayim... Dating?" She asked directly as she couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh no." He chuckled as he knew where she was coming from. "Come on. Don't deny it! You always got to each other's office and from what I heard... You'll see each other tomorrow." She teased. He smiled before speaking. "No... No. We're actually working on a project together." He explained. 

Melissa stared at him for a while. "Hmm... Sure. So... You two are working on a "project" together." She quoted with her fingers refusing to entirely believe him. He just chuckled making everything vague for their colleagues about what's really going on between them. 

—

Rumors started to circulate around the hospital about Mayim and Jim's visible closeness and frequent instances together. Some started to wonder why they go home together every Tuesday. 

"Are they together?"  
"I always see them talking to Dr. Holland."  
"Dr. Holland is a sexologist, right?"  
"Are they some kind of pleasure buddies?"  
"Are they a thing?!" 

The common whispers and murmurs of the nurses. 

Vanessa, Mayim and Jim were taking their duty breaks at the doctor's lounge. 

"What?!" Mayim sounded so displeased as Vanessa shared how she hears the nurses murmuring about her and Jim. "That's none sense!" She complained, Jim just laughed at it. 

"Get some chill, Mayim." He handed her a cold glass of coke. "How can I chill if there are these people talking like that behind my back. It's annoying! They need to be scolded." She stated. 

"Come on. You can't stop people from talking about things. Just let it go. We know the truth, they don't." Jim tried to enlighten her. "Yeah, Dr. P's right." Vanessa agreed. 

"And by the way, I'm really amused by your first name basis callings." Vanessa brought up upon hearing them call each other by their first names. Mayim remained silent as she tries to manage her anger while Jim just laughed it out.

"Soon I'll call her babe. Right, babe?" Jim joked and winked at her. She scowled at him. "Shut up." She retorted. 

Vanessa has been a witness of their frequent arguments and debates. She felt thrilled to see them collaborating for an important case study as she knew it would bring them closer together — she was actually rooting for them to like each other in time. 

xxx

 **A/N:** Woah. Do you think Vanessa's instinct about Mayim and Jim liking each other during their collaboration is right? Who knows, right?

 


	4. Counter Proposal

"Okay so I had this third experiment plan for our study." She handed the procedure and instructions to him. 

"This is good. Who will execute this experiment? Will we need to hire someone?" He asked as he continued browsing. 

"Oh! No. You'll be the one to execute that experiment." She answered making him feel a bit disturbed. "Me?!" He asked in shock. She was stunned for a moment with how he responded. 

"Uuh... Yeah? You." She replied. 

"You want me to try using a synthetic female genital for myself and then..." He tried to read the instruction. 

"... Engage into an actual intercourse with an opposite gender and take note of the gathered data during the two case of experiment." He stared at her with a hint of frustration. 

"Where the hell will I get a woman to have an intercourse with?!" He questioned seeming to start disagreeing with her proposed experiment. "I don't know... Hire someone? We have funds." She suggested as if it wasn't a big deal. 

He scowled at her. "You're impossible!" He uttered in disgrace. 

"What? What's the problem with trying out a synthetic toy? Are you going to lose something?  What's wrong with engaging into an actual intercourse? Are you a virgin?" She countered his reaction. 

"I'm not! But this thing you want me to do is absurd!" He complained. "Huh? Few seconds ago you think it's a nice idea and then when you knew you'll be the one executing it you suddenly had a change of heart?" She retorted. 

He snorted in disbelief. "You have nothing to lose. It's better for you to enact it instead of someone else so you can gather data by yourself with your  _own_  experience. Jim, it's purely professional... I'm sure you pleasure yourself alone too at least one point in your life." She added to grill him harder, she enjoyed to see him get annoyed. "... Unless you have issues with me knowing that you'll execute such experiment. I mean..." She chuckled as she felt like she's winning. 

He grunted and harshly closed the folder he was holding. "How about I tell you I have a counter proposal." He stated. She smirked before she looked at him. 

"Go on." She uttered with a smile of confidence. 

"How about instead of hiring someone for me to have sèx with, I do it with you?" He tried to get back on her. The smile of confidence on her face abruptly faded away upon hearing his counter proposal.

"What?" She uttered with the disgust in her face. 

"I think it's a better experiment. It's a multi purpose. I'll try a synthetic genital, you try a synthetic genital for case 1 and then we'll schedule ourselves for our actual intercourse with each other for our case 2. With that we can both gather two reliable data in a single shot since we'll be the ones doing it. It saves time and it saves funds." He explained making a great point disabling her from thinking of a better proposal. 

She was staggered for a moment. "So what do you think, Dr. Bialik?" He smirked at her as he felt like he just successfully got back on her. 

She felt doomed and disturbed. "No. I don't think it's a good idea." She uttered for the sale of turning the idea down. "Would you mind explaining  _why_  it's not a good idea?" He challenged her but she didn't know to respond. 

"I just don't like it." She stated. "But you think your experiment proposal is better?" He asked. "Yeah." She retorted. "How come when I actually innovated your idea?" He countered. 

"Thinking about it, in case we fail on the first trial for this third experiment, we can do it again..." He added making her agitated. "... And again, and again." He continued while looking at her with a dirty smile on making her even more disturbed. 

"Don't look at me like that." She warned him. "Why?" He asked with a stern voice. "Don't you think it's a good idea?" He moved closer to her discreetly enjoying to see him winning an instance with her. 

"Stop it. I know you just want to have sèx with me." She uttered forcing herself to conceal her disturbance from manifesting. 

"I just want to do a productive experiment..." He stared at her as he uttered his response. "...with you." He continued and moved his lips an inch away from her. She pulled back — hagridden by his actions.  

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at her. He tittered and looked at her. 

"Now we're even." He uttered. She was scowled at him for quite sometime. 

She hardened her jaws and immediately picked up her things on the table. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm leaving!" She retorted. "What? You can't leave, we're not yet done, we haven't even planned for our third experiment." He tried to stop her. 

"No, this is done!" She had a force in her voice. "What?" He snickered. 

She hung her bag into her shoulder, ready to go. He held her arm to stop her but she immediately took her arm back from his grip. 

"We're through! I no longer want to work with you." She dropped and walked out of the room. 

He was startled with her abrupt decisions and reaction disabling him to pursue stopping her. He didn't expect that she would take his joke too seriously that it would reach that point of her deciding to end their collaboration right away.

—

After the conflict and termination of collaboration between Jim and Mayim, they began to go back to their old habits of annoying each other and what's new is that Mayim started to avoid him up to the point that he found her a bit overreacting already. 

One time, it was inevitable for them to avoid each other at the doctor's lounge. Thank goodness Vanessa was there to relieve the intense awkwardness between the two. 

"You two aren't really gonna talk, are you?" She asked as she was aggravated by the deafening silence of them. They just glared at each other. "What happened? Can someone please tell me?" She asked. 

"He is so unprofessional and disrespectful it is so annoying! I feel like I'm degrading myself of I continue to work with him!"

"She's overreacting and it's so obvious that she's not taking our business seriously when I am so determined to make everything work the way we expect it to be!" 

They complained simultaneously. 

"OKAY SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Vanessa yelled silencing them. "One by one! Mayim." She requested. 

"He was being disrespectful to me during our working hours! He is even harassing me verbally! He told me that he thinks it would be nice if I would have sèx with him as a part of our experiment!" She spilled making Vanessa a bit surprised. 

"Oh please! Don't make it look like that! You said it yourself, it's for the experiment plus, aren't you the one who started it by telling me to execute an experiment about trying out a synthetic female genital and comparing it to an actual intercourse?!" He defended himself. 

"She actually asked me to hire some random woman for me to have sèx with for this experiment and what's worse is she didn't even seem to consider asking my permission about it-"

"Come on! I told you it's for professional purposes! It's not like I am pimping you out!" Mayim countered. "Oh! Really? Then why is that when I told you that it would be better if  _you'll_  be the one doing the experiment with me instead of us hiring someone else, you suddenly rejected and dumped me out of the blue as if you're the only one offended here?!" He hit back. "Yeah! That's why I think it's better if we work on our own because I don't want to work with you!" She retorted. 

Vanessa rolled her eyes with the immaturity of the two doctors. "Okay shut up already!" She yelled silencing them once again. 

"You know what the problem is with the both of you?! Yourselves!" She scolded them. "You keep on putting in your personal issues with each other on this project — this wonderful project that has a lot of potentials!" She continued. "I am really frustrated that you are wasting this project and your knowledge for a shallow and immature reasons!" She added. 

"It was him! I was serious about this!" She defended. "Me?! You were the one who keeps on making-"

"SHUT UP! God! Why is it so hard for you to understand?!" Vanessa swore. "You should stop ridiculing each other! Both of you are professional doctors!" She reminded them with a hint of annoyance. 

"He's a urologist..." Mayim uttered. 

"Mayim!" Vanessa scolded her. "Urologist, gynecologist, sexologist, psychologist, all kinds of doctors are important!" She continued. 

Jim sneered at Mayim as Vanessa scolded her in front of him. She glared at him in return. 

"Seriously! I can see a lot of potential in the case study you are working on and I swear to God that if you won't make up and resume working on it, I'll take it and I'll be the one to work on it myself. It's better that way than to put it to waste because two immature doctors are working on it." Vanessa warned and walked out of the doctor's lounge leaving the two behind. 

xxx

 **A/N:** Vanessa's right. Mayim and Jim are too immature whenever they're around each other. They should learn to act accordingly but when? And can they really force themselves to get along or will they just let their ideas and plans to be a waste?

 


	5. Working Together

Jim and Mayim continued to avoid each other the next days but it was inevitable for them not to realize how invested they are in making their case study functional. They both didn't want to put it into waste and it lead them to an idea of considering to apologize to each other but they didn't have much courage to initiate. 

—

Being the man in the situation, Jim entered Mayim's office with an angelic face on. She felt a bit bothered as she wasn't expecting him to come and she didn't get herself ready for another argument — if he actually came in to debate again. 

"Uhm..." He uttered to take her attention. "... Are you busy?" He asked first. "I have an appointment in twenty minutes. Why?" She asked. 

"Oh... Okay... Uhm. I came here to..." He sounded so tame. "Apologize. Apologize for everything I said, for being rude. I'm sorry... Really." He continued making her a bit surprised. She thought he came to argue but she thought wrong. 

She was silenced for a moment trying to figure out what to reply. "Well." She uttered. "I'm sorry too if I always ridicule your profession and for my behavior." She apologized back, he made a quick nod following an awkward silence. 

"So..." He uttered to break the silence. "... Can I ask you to come back and work with me again on this project that we started?" He asked. She looked at him as she thought there was no reason to reject him. "Together?" He added and extended his hand for a handshake. 

She began to grow a smile on her lips upon looking at him. She saw his sincere desire of to work on the project through his eyes. 

"Together." She uttered and shook his hands. 

Just like before, they went back to their old schedules, Tuesdays and Saturdays at each other's places to execute their hands on planning and studying on each other's side. 

—

Their first day to work again has been a bit awkward. They were both careful in talking and throwing suggestions towards each other. 

It was nothing much but a review of what they have come up before they terminated their contribution. They refreshened their minds with their objectives and plans. 

"About the experiment three..." He brought up as he was fixing his things, ready to leave. 

"... I'll try to execute your proposal experiment case 2 this coming Sunday." He updated her. She was surprised as she thought he didn't liked the experimental idea that she was insisting before. "I thought you didn't like the idea of..."

"Well, we should work professionally and since it's for the benefit of our project, I'll do it." He explained. She felt a bit bad as she knew how he didn't like the idea and now, he's actually doing it for the project. "Anyway, I should get going." He stated walked towards the door. 

"Wait." She stopped him. He turned around and looked at her — waiting for her to speak. 

"Don't uh..." She uttered. "Don't do the experiment three case 2 yet." She requested, he felt a bit confused. "Why?" He asked. 

She took a deep breathe before speaking. "I'm actually considering your counter proposal. I think it's more efficient and productive." She made up her mind making him a bit startled. 

"Really?" He asked. "Yeah. As you said, it's for the benefit of our project and if we have to do it together, then I don't think it should be a big deal to us. We're doctors." She replied. He was surprised to hear her actually recognize his profession as a real doctor but he felt uncomfortable for her part. 

"Mayim if... You're not really comfortable in that set up, it's fine. I think your proposal would be effect-"

"No. No. It's fine. I'm fine with it." She cuts him in. "In case it won't work out after the first attempt... Then... We'll figure things out. I'll help you find an alternative." She continued, he was amused by her sudden change and determination. 

"Okay then." He uttered and took her hand placing a kiss on it. "You actually earned my respect, doctor." He smiled at her. "I don't need it." She stated making him a bit humiliated. 

"But I'm flattered." She continued changing his mood, they laughed. 

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "We'll work on this together." She stated and looked at him in the eye. "And in case you give up in the middle of this project... I'd be glad to take full responsibility of this project." She joked. 

"Easy, Dr. Bialik. That'll never happen." He retorted. "I know." She chuckled and smiled at him.

—

It was just Thursday but Jim formulated a certain analysis about the thesis he has been studying recently. He was too eager to expound it out to Mayim. 

"Mayim!" He entered her office while she was prepping herself to go home. 

"Are you going home?" He asked. "Yeah. It's already five." She replied. "Are you going to do something tonight?" He asked while she was putting some papers on her bag. 

"Hmmm... Nothing, why?" She replied and took off her white lab coat, hanging it on her desk chair. He felt a bit distracted to see her in a tube dress revealing her glowing skin across her shoulders, back and chest. 

"Hey." She uttered taking his attention. "I'm asking. Why are you asking if I'm free tonight?" She asked. "Do you wanna do case 2 already?" She joked. 

_Her wavy brown hair flowing across her shoulders. Her skin is so bright and glowing, they look so smooth and soft._

"Uh..." He uttered as he found himself fascinated by seeing her in a nice dress. "Uh what?" She asked. 

"Sorry. Uhm, no. I actually formulated an analysis few days ago and I want to discuss it to you tonight so that our scheduled study this Saturday won't be affected..." He explained. "If that would be fine with you?" He asked. 

She looked at him and tried to recall if she is scheduled to do anything that evening. He couldn't help but appreciate the way she looks that very moment. 

_Her collar bones are so sexy and her figure. What the hell, why am I feeling so distracted._

"Jim!" She heightened her voice. "Uh yeah?" He replied. "I said let's go." She repeated. "You seem distracted. What's bothering you?" She asked and took his arm leading him towards the elevator. 

"Nothing. I just... Cluttered thoughts because... So many ideas for the project... You know." He made up an excuse. 

The elevator door opened, they entered together and pressed down the basement button — going down from the 52nd floor. 

"You actually look... pretty." He uttered randomly to end the awkward silence. She curled her forehead and looked at him with a smile. "Thank you?" She replied. "I'm not sure if that's a real compliment but... Okay." She continued. 

The lights inside the elevator slightly flickered. "Creepy." She uttered. "Good thing I didn't have to go down alone." She added. 

"You're actually scared of flickering lights?" He asked. "Well... I'm scared of-"

The elevator suddenly stopped and roughly shook. They were both staggered by the unexpected malfunction. 

"What the hell happened?!" She uttered. "I don't know." He replied and looked at the floor number. 

_37_

He tried to press the elevator buttons but no luck. "Looks like we're stuck." He uttered. "What?!" She felt alarmed. He was silenced for a moment as he realized she was actually — almost — hugging him. He took advantage of it and pressed her closer as he enjoyed it and wanted to comfort her as well. 

Upon realizing, Mayim felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She pulled herself back from him and took her phone to call for some help but she realized there was no signal inside. 

"Ugh!" She mumbled. "No signal too?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. 

"Hey! Can you help us? Hello? Anybody there?" He talked to the elevator's CCTV. 

"Hello! Guards! People?! We're stuck in here! Help!" They shouted towards the elevator door but they didn't hear any response or sign of help. 

"I guess we'll just have to wait here." He sat beside her at the corner and leaned his back at the wall. "What a bad way to end the day." She complained. 

After few minutes of waiting, they still didn't have any hint of help from the outside. "Instead of waiting and panicking, why don't we just talk about our project. I'll tell you about my analysis from the last thesis I read." He suggested. "Okay." She replied. 

He pulled out his laptop and opened his keynote. He began to explain to her his analysis making them hooked into the discussion that they nearly forgot that they were even stuck on the elevator.

"That's great! Maybe we can actually use that for the defense of our project! Oh m-! That's great!!" She exclaimed upon realizing the greatness of his idea. 

She felt so intoxicated and hugged him tightly. "I'm so thrilled!" She cheered and later realizing that she was being too clingy. "Sorry." She apologized and resumed her exhilaration. 

Few moments later, the elevator was forcedly opened by the mechanical crew of the hospital. 

"Oh thank God!" Mayim exclaimed as they immediately stood up stepping out of the elevator. Some of the nurses who were present at the hospital assisted them and prepared their first aid to check on Mayim and Jim. 

"Are you alright, Dr. Bialik?"  
"Are you alright, Dr. Parsons?"  
"Can you breathe well?"  
"Is there anything painful?"

"No, I'm fine."  
"I'm fine." They assured. 

xxx

 **A/N:** They basically need each other. They are like two puzzle pieces that fit each other. That's all I can say now.

 


	6. Vanessa's Advice

After a couple of meetings and discussion, Jim and Mayim finally decided to schedule their experiment three case two already. 

"Okay. First of all, are you sure you are ready to do this?" He asked. "Definitely, are you?" She asked back. "Of course!" He replied. "Great." She uttered back. 

"So... You're the gynecologist, you know the best time to do it." He pointed out. 

"Well... Of course I shouldn't get pregnant." She reminded making him laugh. "So! Prevention. Do we do the calendar method or use còndóms?" She continued. 

"I don't like còndóms. I feel like I'm being held back with it." He confessed. "Okay... So... The calendar method. I'm going to take pills too to be sure." She added. "Doesn't pills increase your hormone levels? It might affect the data we'll gather." He asked and she realize that he actually has a point. 

"Okay... So... Calendar method and maybe pulling out would be a great combination." She informed him. "Okay! Got it." He replied. 

"Yeah."  
"Yeah..."

Silence swarmed as they started to feel a bit overwhelmed by imagining what could possibly happen. 

"So...!" He uttered to break the silence. 

"When can... Or when do you think is the right time? I mean, it's up to you. You know when you are safe." He stammered trying to figure out a not-awkward way to ask her. 

She started to count with her fingers, he waited for her to speak up. "1, 2, 3, 4,... So we can do it after about eleven days or twelve days from today until before my next cycle." She explained to him. 

"So when do you think can we do it? I mean the best time... Specifically." He asked. "On..." She checked her phone's calendar. "... 21st. That's a Saturday." She suggested. He tried to think if he has plans that day and he was all clear. "Alright. February 21st it is." He replied. They finally agreed and prepared themselves for the very important experiment. 

—

Jim and Mayim individually consulted Dr. Holland for assurance and further reminders before they perform the experiment to make sure it would go smoothly. They took note of all her advices. She gave Jim a desensitizing lùbe of silicone base that he could use during the experiment. 

"It's desensitizing. It can help you last longer in case you encounter premature climax. With that, you can have longer data for your project. Then it's also silicone base, you don't have to keep reapplying it. You can also use it on showers and tubs, I'm not sure where you'll do it-"

He chuckled. "Just on the bed, I guess." He clarified. "Oh. Okay. Just in case." Vanessa replied. "So yeah. There. At least you know. This will help a lot because you and Mayim aren't a couple. I doubt you'll be willing to do much forèplay together to get her wet. If you do her dry, you'll just make this experiment a mess." She explained her intentions for giving him the product. "Yeah, right. Okay." He blushed. 

"But if you could actually do forèplay and do oràl and the natural ways of making her... You know... That would be better. Who knows you'll realize that you are actually attracted to each other." She teased making him laugh. 

"No. No. This is purely professional. I don't like to take advantage of her." He cleared his intentions. "Mmm! Honey. I'm a sèxologist. I've experienced almost all kinds of experiences and I'm telling you... Some experiences are life changing." She informed him. "...and heart turning." She continued and winked at him, he just giggled. 

"Anyway, I should get going. I still have an appointment at two. Just update me after your experiment with the very hot, Dr. Bialik." She stated and left the doctor's lounge. 

Jim blushed upon thinking about what Vanessa told him but he forced himself not to put any malice on anything that he'll be doing with Mayim as he didn't want to take advantage of her. 

—

"Don't take pills. It can increase your libido and change your hormone levels. You know it. It can affect your data." Vanessa disagreed to Mayim's idea of using pills to be safe. "Also don't use còndòms. It can change Jim's pleasure levels during the action. It could alter the theoretical data too. I suggest you stick to the rhythm method." She explained. "Yeah. I thought about that but I just wanna be sure." She replied. "Just strictly follow the rhythm method and ask him to pull it out since I don't think making him it splash it in would be necessary to your experiment." She laughed. 

"Yeah!" Mayim chortled. "Yeah. So maybe we'll just stick to the calendar method. Natural and safe  _and_  accurate." She added. 

"Have you done the case 1 yet?" Vanessa felt curious. "Oh. No. Not yet. We actually decided to do it after the case 2. We're still thinking if we should actually do it with each other around or individually. I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet." She shared. 

Vanessa cackled upon hearing her alternate idea. "Gosh. Sounds like pòrn to me." She chuckled. "Hey!" Mayim blushed as she brought it up. "Don't say things like that. I don't want to feel uncomfortable." She tittered. 

"By the way. I gave Jim a lùbe. I just thought he could use it because I don't think you'd be willing to make him perform some fòreplay with you to make you wèt." She informed her. She pursed her eyes in slight embarrassment. 

"Gosh. I'm so embarrassed. Thank you." She chuckled. "Are you actually willing to let him eat-"

"I don't know! Whatever comes." She retorted before she even finishes her sentence. 

Vanessa cracked up. "Okay. Fine. Just update me about the results and consult me in case you still need anything else." She stated. 

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. H." She hugged her. "Please don't tell anyone about this." Mayim requested. "Of course. Everything between us will remain hidden." She assured. 

—

Jim expressed his nervousness to one of his closest doctors in the hospital. Dr. Kaley Cuoco ( _Psychiatrist_ ). She has been like his female best friend in the hospital — having Dr. Nayyar ( _Cardiologist_ ) as his closest male doctor friend. 

"I'm excited and nervous." He confided to Kaley. "Why is that?" She asked. 

He took a deep breathe and tried to evaluate his reasons. "It's very intimate and... Me and Mayim aren't even a couple and even if I'm really not that close to her — personally — I have a huge respect for her and then here I am schedule to... You know." He elaborated. 

"Okay. Look. This is for the project, right? Just focus your mind on that. This is purely professional and no strings attached." She tried to encourage him. "Yeah... But I can't... I never imagined myself doing her. Ever. I mean... Not that she's horrible or anything but... I... I think she's too precious." He stated. 

Kaley discreetly tried to read his gestures and words. She started to formulate a guess that he is unaware of his own attraction to Mayim, however, she didn't want to tell him about that observation she had as she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

"Well. Just think that she's fine with it. It's not like you're forcing her to do it or she's not benefitting from it. Remember, this case study is yours and hers. It's just fitting. It's a win win situation." She lighted his mind up to ease the discomfort in his chest. 

"Just perform what is said on the procedure or whatever you've talked about and then be gentle and be natural. Don't focus on what you're doing, focus on your objective of gathering accurate information and data." She added. 

She exhaled and closed his eyes. "Yeah. That's right. Focus on the objective and put my anxiety and discomfort aside." He tried to encourage himself. 

"Yes!" Kaley cheered. 

xxx

 **A/N:** Next update will be next Saturday :)

 


	7. Experiment 3 Case 2 Trial 1

Jim wandered his eyes around Mayim's room checking on the plugs and computer software that they need while she was in the bathroom. 

He double checked if the EEG and pulse oximeter are working well and if the computer is completely in sync with the data being garnered by the equipment. 

He saw Mayim's silhouette at the bathroom and it lead him to daydreaming. He started to warn butterflies in his stomach upon watching her movements through the translucent door. 

_We're really gonna do it. It's for the project but why do I feel this way. I'm used to seeing genitals but how come I feel so overwhelmed by just thinking that I'll actually-_

The door opened and Mayim came out of the comfort room wearing a very simple piece of clothing — oversized thin white shirt. He was stunned for a moment feeling even more flabbergasted. She was wearing nothing revealing, her body arc's are barely noticeable with her oversized shirt but he just found her extremely sexy. 

"Is everything working well?" She asked. "Uh. Yeah." He replied and focused his eyes on the computer monitor as he start to feel like blushing. 

She sat at the bed and watched him set up the computer software. Her clothes slightly stretching up revealing her smooth upper thighs, he felt even more amused and nervous. She started to feel bored by just watching him so she took the EEG cap and placed it on his head appropriately. Then, she checked if both are functional before she set up the other pair of the EEG and oximeter for herself. 

"Wear the oximeter after you use the lùbe." She instructed him. He tried to breathe heavily quietly to release his anxiety.

"Okay. So it's all set." He exclaimed and looked at her. She seemed ready. She was peacefully sitting at the bed waiting for his next steps. An awkward silence followed as he didn't know how to start.

"Shall we start?" He asked. "Sure." She replied. 

He gulped roughly and gazed at her — still clueless of how to begin. He wanted to start with tender kisses but he recalled that they aren't a couple and it wasn't necessary. He inhaled deeply and moved closer to her and stroked her thighs as his hands moved higher beneath her clothes taking her panties down slowly. Her heartbeats started to race as she submissively waited for him to lead the procedure. 

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he sees himself pulling her panties down against her soft skin. "Tell me if you're feeling uncomfortable." He requested. "Okay. It's fine, so far." She smiled softly at him to ease his nervousness. 

He finally took her undergarment off her legs and he dropped it nicely on the floor. "Uhm..." He uttered as he thought about what to do next. He took the tube of the lùbe and moved towards the bed side. He sat down and unbuckled his belt and took down his own pants. He was facing back from her disabling her to have a view of him — she patiently waited until he was done lùbricating himself. 

He checked on the computer software once again to make sure if it's still recording the data from the EEG and wore the oximeter before he faced her. 

She was a bit flabbergasted upon seeing his drenched length flashing next to her eyes but she concealed her nervousness with a soft smile. He was deceived by her smile thinking she was completely fine. He moved closer to her and made her lay her back down. 

"You sure you're alright?" He asked. "Yeah. Are you?" She asked back. "Yeah." He uttered. "Then let's resume." She smiled.

He nodded and held his length guiding himself towards her slit. He slowly parted her legs and lifted her clothes only revealing her lower body. He kept his shirt on while she kept her oversized shirt on and allowed him to just pull it up and down for Jim's convenience. 

He felt like he saw a deity upon seeing her folds. It was finer than he expected, it was glabrous, pink and fine. His breaths started to tremble in overwhelm. He gently rubbed his length against the lips of her core to tease her and help her lùbricate herself before he even proceed with the action. 

She started to feel like her loins were starting to light up. Tingling sensations and slight shivers rushed from her nerve endings. She looked at the computer screen and observed the changes with their brain waves to somehow distract herself until he actually went to the main objective. 

He inserted the tip of his length inside her and slowly pushing it in deeper when he felt like they were both properly lùbricated and aroùsed already. He began to put his thrusting in motion. Mayim was able to suppress her moans for his first movements but as he continued to shove himself inside her in rhythm, the pleasure heightens and it was inevitable for her not to moan in ecstasy. 

"Ji- wait." She held his arm tightly to ask him to be a bit gentle. "Ugh...." She moaned and grabbed his arms tighter as he went deeper. "Wait. Slowly." She uttered as he was halfway inside her but she felt too stretched already. "It's big." She panted. It gave him a hint that she was struggling in pleasure and that she was too tight to easily take him all in, he had to cope without stopping the thrusting so he went a bit gentle on her. 

He leaned his upper body down towards her and made her wrap her arms around him with her hands resting on his back. It made her feel a bit at ease. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she dealt with the tantalizing sensation that he was bringing. His length perfectly hitting her spot repeatedly and being gripped by her insides was just too much pleasure for her to take that it was manifesting in the computer software. 

The deeper and the longer he thrusts inside her repeatedly, the tighter her arms held his body. He could hear her heavy breaths next to his ear and he didn't like how she was struggling so much. It triggered him to initiate neck kisses on her so that she would be a bit distracted and remove her full focus from the intercourse — it helped. 

"Oh... God." She whispered as she felt him kissing her neck. Her flesh seemed to constrict around his lean. His tip hit her edges repeatedly making her even more wetter making his length to smooth slide in and out of her hole. 

Few more moments later, Jim felt like he was about to finish. "I don't think I'll last longer." He informed her. "Just go harder." She requested. He gladly followed her request and made several deep and hard pounding inside her for their last motion making sure she would have a powerful climax with him.

"Ha..." She moaned for the last time as she came. He pulled himself out before he released his fluids. 

They paused for a moment while Jim laid on top of her gently assisting his weight. They could feel each other's heavy breathing, their chest were in motion as they tried to catch their breathe. 

_God. That was amazing._

He uttered at the back of his head as his thumb stroked her arm. 

Her stomach felt like twitching after encountering such powerful orgàsm, her walls felt so sensitive, it was palpitating after such stimulation. "I guess that's it." She barely uttered. He moved away and looked at her. Suddenly he realized that he should actually free her from his arms already. "Sorry." He apologized and walked towards the computer. 

"It's fine. How was the results?" She asked and followed him towards the computer.

They liked how the waves garnered by the computer were large enough for them to finely put description to it on their paper. 

"The waves are actually large. You can see the progress of the waves as we reach the climax." He discussed, she agreed upon seeing the waves' summary. 

She felt so satisfied with the results and discreetly blown away with the sèx. She laid her back down to the bed without putting her panties back anymore. "I need to rest." She uttered and fixed herself into a sleeping position on the bed. "You need to rest too." She added. He saved the data on the computer's memory before he decided to lay next to her as he was feeling a bit exhausted as well. 

"There isn't a sèx that's not actually tiring so I'm off to rest too." He agreed and slept next to her until the next morning. 

A couple of minutes before they slept, they both had their eyes closed and thought about what they just did. Both of them blushed secretly upon reminiscing their actions, they didn't feel any remorse or disgust as they thought they would. It more felt like satisfying, appeasing and galvanizing — they actually considered it as something they would  _love_  to do again but of course, they just kept it to themselves. 

xxx

 **A/N:** We're going to have an early update on wattpad for this fan fic and the update on our tumblr page will be every Saturday. :) Hope you enjoyed this one!

 


	8. Jokes On You

During the next days, Jim tried his best to shrug off his thoughts about what happened to him and Mayim but it seemed to be inevitable for him to daydream about her during his spare time. 

_I can clearly remember her soft skin and the smell of her hair while I kiss her neck. The way she held me tight and her breaths' sounds next to my ear._

Kaley knocked on his door and invited him for a lunch with the other doctors and he gladly accepted. 

—

Jim ate his lunch with Kaley, Melissa, Kunal, Vanessa, Dr. Brim ( _Radiologist_ ) and Dr. McPartlin ( _Neurologist_ ). He was expecting to see Mayim but it was only disappointment that welcomed him. 

"Dr. P, how was your case study with Mayim?" Vanessa asked. "Oh. It's all good." He chuckled. 

"They just did their third experiment, third experiment?" Kaley asked him. "Yeah." He replied. "... Third experiment three days ago!" She cheered. 

"Mmmm! Interesting. How did it go?" Vanessa asked making him blush. "Wait, are you dating?" Kunal asked. "What?! No." He giggled. "Why are you blushing?!" Melissa teased as she hinted something. "No, I'm not." He denied. 

"Mmm! Share! Share!" Kaley cheered. 

"Wait. I can't cope. You're dating Mayim?" Ryan asked while he was busy cleaning up. "No." He denied but kept blushing making Ryan confused to determine the truth. 

"Well. I can't blame you if you're dating her. She's amazing." Ryan stated making Brim a bit bothered. "What do you mean?" Jim asked. "Mayim is the hottest girlfriend I ever had. She's got the beauty, the brains, the body and in bed... that woman is a God but once you let her speak, you'll know that you'll never be a part of her priorities in life." He gladly shared making Jim a bit startled. 

"Anyways, I have to go. I have an appointment with my patient in ten minutes." Ryan informed them and immediately left. 

"What did he just say?" Jim asked them. "Is he Mayim's boyfriend?" He continued. 

"Ex." Brim corrected making them surprised. 

"They were together?!" Melissa sounded so surprised. "How come I never heard about that?" Kaley asked. "Because they actually ended in a bad way and that's why they never interacted with each other." She shared. 

"Tell us about it." Melissa insisted. Vanessa discreetly signaled Brim not to further speak about it. "What's wrong?" Jim asked. 

"I should get going." Brim left making them all clueless and shy to insist for her to continue talking about Mayim. 

—

Since that discovery, Jim couldn't help but wonder about Mayim's past with Ryan. He went to Vanessa's office to personally and privately asked her about it. 

"Jim... I'm not sure if you should really know about it. You see, Mayim never talked about it to us." She explained. "But I wanna know. I have to know." He pleaded but it didn't seem to work. 

"Dr. H... You know how intimate I have been with Mayim for our case study. What she had with Ryan seems to be a bit sèxual. I have to know, does she have a contagious disease, what?" He tried to speak negatively to make Vanessa spill the beans.

"No. It's not like that. Ugh!" She felt like she didn't have a choice. "Fine. But promise me you won't tell anyone about it." 

"I promise." He pledged. 

"Okay... So... How do I start this?" She uttered. 

"He was dating Mayim during her PhD studies. He actually helped her out on her thesis that time and things got a bit cozy because you know... Mayim's field of study is a little... mature." She tried to infer a point. "And things between them got too intimate and Mayim broke up with him because she thought it was a distraction to her career. During their first days in this hospital, I saw how Ryan tried to win her back but she was really pushing him away. We thought he would be fine in time but every time he fathoms out that she is dating someone, he comes up to her and tries to win her back again, it's pathetic." She continued making Jim understand it better.

"So... you're saying..." He uttered. "What I'm saying is, if you are planning to pursue Mayim, be sure you're ready to face and be confronted by Ryan. You have to fight for Mayim if you really want her." She clarified making him feel overwhelmed with his uncertain sprouting feelings.

"Oh. Uhm. I'm not planning anything. I just... I was just amused by her... Not that I am saying she is a great woman in bed. No. No. I mean, she's... Just beautiful." He blabbered in overwhelm. Vanessa knew he was starting to appreciate Mayim after spending and intimate night with her but she knew that the news about Mayim and Ryan overwhelmed him. 

"Well. Expect Ryan to come up to you and start to discourage you about Mayim especially now that he think you are going after her." Vanessa added. "Yeah. Right. Not a big deal." He uttered.

—

The next day at the doctor's lounge, they took the chance to ask Mayim and Jim about an update with their experiment as Ryan wasn't around. 

"It's fine. He finally cooperated well." Mayim briefly replied. "I do cooperate all the time. What are you saying?" He retorted, she made a side smile as she felt him being annoyed again. 

"You were a pain in the ass. I had a hard time making you calm because you were too nervous, remember?" She chuckled. "I am too nerv- okay, how can you say that? I didn't even tell you I was nervous." He countered. 

"You don't have to say it, the intensity of your heartbeats told me. Heartbeats don't lie." She laughed. 

"What do I have to get nervous about doing the experiment? Please." He replied. "Mmm. I don't know. Maybe you have personal issues." She made fun of him making the other doctors laugh with her humor. 

"Am I the nervous and panicking one during the experiment or was it you?" He asked. "Please." She chuckled. He started to feel relieved as he recalled her quirks in their experiment. 

"Please, Mayim." He snickered but she continued laughing with the other doctors. 

"Jim. Slowly. It's big." He mimicked her moans making her laughter stop. She was guilty of his point. She glared at him as the other doctors were stunned. 

"You were kinda loud." He added. "You were also shak-" 

She ran to him and covered his mouth to keep him from further talking. "He's just joking. He loves joking. Please excuse us." She faked some laughter and dragged him out with her to her office.

"What the hell was that?!" She complained as soon as they had their privacy. "What?" He pretended to be clueless. "You just mimicked my..."

"Your moans?" He continued. "Sssh!!! God!" She attempted to cover his mouth in humiliation. "You were making fun of me so I did the same. I wasn't informed that I didn't have the right." He laughed. 

"It's fine to talk about the experiment with the other doctors but don't put it that way! I don't want them to think we had sex for fun. It was for an objective, you know that!" She explained. "I don't want them to think we're taking this experiment for granted to sèxually explore each other when we're not even a couple at the first place. I don't want to ruin both our intentions. What would your future girlfriend say if you talked about this experiment that way to her?" She tried to make him understand her point. 

"Mmm... I don't know. Maybe it would be fine with her." He retorted. "Fine?! Are you insane? What kind of girlfriend will you have?!" She found him irrational. 

"Crazy." He chuckled. "Yeah. You're girlfriend must be really crazy if she's fine with you talking like that about the experiment we just did." She retorted. 

"I don't think it would be a big deal to if I talked this way about the experiment I did with  _her_." He replied and looked away. 

"What?" She felt lost. She recalled they were talking about his hypothetical girlfriend but he seemed to be referring to her — it confused her. 

"Wouldn't sound so bad, don't you think?" He asked before he walked out of her office. 

_Wait._ _Did he just asked_ _me to be his girlfriend_ _or is he just joking or am I just overthinking???_


	9. I'm Scared

Mayim tried to see Jim that same day to clarify what he meant by what he said but she was unfortunate to see him before he left the hospital and he was set to attend a seminar at Argentina the next three days. She had to wait until he comes back before she was able to ask him about it. 

During his seminar, Jim took down some notes of some information he gathered that may he helpful to his and Mayim's case study. He felt excited to discuss it to her and make her feel the knowledge he garnered during the seminars. 

—

After three days, Mayim expected Jim to come back to the hospital since his return was the midnight of that day but he seem to plan to go back the next day so she didn't have a choice but to wait for him to come back the next day. 

It was quite late when Mayim decided to sign out from the hospital after she attended to her last patient for the day. She went to the doctor's lounge and began to fix her things. The lounge was empty, no doctors were resting at it when she entered, everybody seemed to he off and busy. She hung her bag on her shoulder and gasped as she turned around and saw Ryan standing next to her. 

"Did I scare you?" He asked. "No. It's fine." She replied and tried to calm herself down. He stared at her for a while and she knew he came for her. 

"What do you want?" She asked. "Nothing... I just heard you and Dr. Parso-"

"We're not together if that's what you're thinking." She clarified and started to feel uncomfortable. 

"But you're having sèx with him?" He confronted her. She couldn't deny it as she is guilty as charged but it was for their case study and not for what Ryan is thinking of. 

"That's none of your business. So please, if you would excuse me." She passed through him. 

"He must be a very lucky man." He uttered making her stop from walking farther. "How often do you do it? How good is he?" He asked starting to bring up a point. "Is he better than me?" He asked making her feel quite offended. She turned and glared at him. 

"Let me clear things for you, Ryan. My business with Dr. Parsons is purely professional. If you think it's about you, then you're wrong." She uttered with a stern voice. He made a side smile out of disbelief. 

"What kind of business is that? Sèxual business? You have each other's back when you want to get laid and then tell everyone that you are doing it for research purposes? Please, Mayim. I know you." He didn't want to believe her explanations. 

"You're like a wild animal in bed and I don't think you'd let your wild side be at rest for a long time. You're just using him." He walked closer to her and stroked the strands of her hair back to her ears. "...and that is so hot." He continued as he looked at her in full desire. 

She slammed his hands away from her. "Get off me!" She yelled at him. He felt disrespected with the way she responded with his flirting. "You never changed. You're still the same Ryan that I know. You know nothing but to pleasure yourself!" She added and turned away but before she was able to walk out of the room, he harshly grabbed her arm causing a resisting force pulling her back to him. 

She gasped in surprise. "Don't you dare turn your back to me!" He yelled at her with his jaws hardening in anger. "Let me go!" She tried to pull her arms back but he was holding her too tight. "Ryan! I said let me go!" She yelled at her. "No." He retorted and covered her mouth with his one hand and carried her up from behind. She tried to squirm and shout for help but he was covering her mouth harshly that she can't shot loud enough. He dragged her to the storage room of the cleaning materials near the doctor's lounge. It was slightly sound proof and her screams weren't loud enough to penetrate the walls and be heard by the others. 

Ryan freed her and pushed her down to the ground. She immediately stood up and walked towards the door but he covered it up. "Let me go! Ryan! Let me go!" She slammed his chest but he was persistent. 

"So what?! So you can go to Dr. Parsons and have a good time and leave me hanging?" He uttered. "What?! Why would you be hanging? Ryan, you're not my boyfriend so let me go!" She continued to attempt to escape.

He felt intensely irritated with her persistence in escaping from his hands. He pulled her hair and grabbed her hands pinning it against the wall. She gasped and panted in fear. "Let me go!" She yelled at him but he was holding her tightly that she wasn't strong enough to resist. 

"Help! Help me!" She shouted for help but it wasn't loud enough to be heard by anyone beyond the doctor's lounge and the lounge was empty as well. 

He looked at her with complete desire. "You're still the hot Mayim that I know." He uttered as he stared at her face. "Ryan..." She tried to calm down despite that she knew what he was planning to do. He freed her hands and grabbed her face to press his forced kisses harder. 

"Ryan! Stop! Please! Let me go!" She tried to push him away but he was too strong. "Help me! Ryan! Stop! Help!" She kept shouting. 

Vanessa informed Jim about Mayim's overtime so he decided to visit her at the office excited to tell her about the data he just analyzed that day in relation to their case study. He went to her office but was disappointed to see that it was already empty. He went to the doctor's lounge to check on her but the lounge was empty as well and most of the lights were turned off too. 

_She must have left already._

He was dismayed not to be able to see her and tell her about the information he gathered immediately. 

Tomorrow won't be so far. I can tell it to her tomorrow. 

He started to walk away until he heard a noise of objects falling coming from a distance. He stopped for a moment and listened to it as he entered the doctor's lounge to check if the noise came from there. He saw a familiar bag lying messily on the floor. 

_This is Mayim's bag..._

"Stop! Help me, please!" In a reduced volume, someone cried from the storage room. His eyes grew and started to panic as he knew it could be Mayim who's shouting for help. 

He quickly searched for where the sound was coming from and unlocked the storage room. His blood rushed as he saw Ryan taking advantage of Mayim's weakness. He was pressing her against the wall, swarming her neck with kisses while she was doing her best to stop him. 

Jim grabbed Ryan's collar and pulled him off Mayim before he threw a heavy jab next to his face making him badly staggered and oblivious for a while. 

He took Mayim to his arms, away from Ryan. She wrapped her arms tightly around him in fear. "Come on." Jim instructed Mayim and they immediately left Ryan outbalanced. 

They entered the elevator, Mayim kept herself close to Mayim while Jim held her close to ease her trauma. "He might follow us." She panicked. "He won't be stable enough. If he does, I can protect you easily." He assured. She was breathing heavily in fear. 

Soon then, they reached the basement parking. "Where's your car? I'll drive you home." He stated. She handed her car keys to him and immediately entered her car's passenger seat while he went to the driver's seat and immediately drove away from the hospital.

He tried to talk to her to ease her fear and trembling. She told him what happened and confided to him. He did his best to make her feel at ease until they arrived at her place. 

He parked her car at her garage and turned off the engine. He held her hand and looked at her as he saw her steadily sitting down at the passenger's seat. 

"We're here. You're safe now." He informed her. She held him back and looked at him. He went down and opened the door for her and assisted her up to her room. 

As soon as she settled down, he decided to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Uh... I'll go now. It's a bit late." He replied. 

She knew that he did quite an effort to drive her home and save her from Ryan but she was scared to be left alone that moment. 

"Jim, I'm scared." She confessed. "Please stay." She pleaded. He saw the fear in her eyes that he hated to see. He took his bag off and walked closer to her and held her hand. "You'll be fine, Mayim. You're safe now. Just lock the doors and don't let anyone in after I leave." He instructed her. 

"But what if he comes back? Or what if he breaks the windows? Jim, I'm scared." She felt paranoid. He had to go but he didn't want to leave her too. He looked at her and saw the sincere fear in her. He sighed and held her hands tighter. 

"Fine. I'll stay here for you." He uttered stroked her hair. "Don't be scared anymore. I'll watch over you." He continued. She became a bit teary and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Jim." She uttered. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Go to sleep now. You need some rest." He assisted her as she lay down her bed until she fell asleep. 

As soon as she fell asleep, he freed her hands and slept at the couch opposite her bed.

 


	10. It's Your Birthday?

Mayim and Jim went to their offices. Mayim went straight to her office and acted as if nothing happened last time as she didn't want to let everyone know that she was almost ràped by Ryan. After several hours, Jim went to her office. 

"Hey." He greeted and stood opposite her table. "Ryan resigned from the hospital." He informed her. "Really?" She responded in surprise and stood closer to him. "Yeah. He probably resigned immediately because he knows that we'll report him and get him fired and being fired would stain his resumé." He explained, she remained silent. 

"But it's better this way. At least you don't have to go to work and be afraid that he might come after you again." He added. She paused for a moment before looking at him. 

"Thank you, Jim." She uttered, he replied with a smile. "I didn't know what could have happened to me if you didn't come to save me." She continued. "It's not a big deal." She hugged him tight in gratitude, making him a but amused. He slowly rubbed her back and hugged her in return. 

Vanessa suddenly entered her office and was surprised to see them hugging each other intimately. "Oh. I'm sorry to interrupt." She apologized. 

The two broke from the hug. "No. It's fine." Jim retorted. "You sure? You seem to be..." 

"It's fine, Ms. H." Mayim replied. 

"Okay... So uhm, Mayim... Mr. Travis wanted you to have this." Vanessa handed her an information letter. 

Mayim felt clueless of what was it about. She opened it in front of them and allowed them to know what was its content. 

"They are transferring my office to annex C." She stated. "Annex C? That's too far from here." Jim responded. 

She immediately visited Mr. Travis to waive the moving of her office but she wasn't allowed to reject as she didn't have much valuable reason to decline it. She had no choice but to move out to annex C which is quite far from the offices of her close doctors. 

Her transfer was effective immediately. She moved to the annex C the next day. Her squad doctors started to miss her at the doctor's lounge at annex A during break time, including Jim. 

—

Mayim was about to go home when Jim suddenly entered her office. "Jim. What are you doing here?" Her eyes brightened up upon seeing him again since she transferred. 

"Uhm... Nothing. I... Just wanted to see you." He retorted making her feel touched. "Really? You came here to see me? No reason at all?" She chuckled. "Well. It's been a week since you transferred here. We miss you there. I miss bullying someone around." He laughed. 

"Oh? You're bullying me? Or is it the other way around?" She laughed. "You know it." He replied. 

"Would you mind walking with me to the basement parking?" He invited her. "And what are you gonna do at the basement parking of annex C? Your car must be parked at annex A." She asked. "Okay. Fine. Would you mind if I walk you to your car at the basement parking?" He rephrased making her smile. "I don't think it would hurt." She replied and walked with him.

—

Few weeks later, Mayim and Jim were able to individually execute and gather the necessary data for their Experiment 3 Case 1. 

Mayim decided to visit Jim's office to hand him over the data she gathered from doing the experiment.

"Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting." She apologized as she saw an old woman at Jim's office unexpectedly. "These are the data for experiment 3 case 1." She informed him. 

The old woman was staring at her looking so fascinated. "Are you Mayim?" She asked. "Oh... Yeah. Hello." She shook her hands. 

"Uhm... Mom, this is Mayim. Mayim... This is my mother." He introduced them to one another. Mayim felt amused to meet his mother personally. 

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Parsons. It's wonderful to meet you!" She cheered. "You too, Mayim. You look very beautiful." She replied making her blush. 

"Thank you!" She giggled. "It's something that I don't usually hear from your son." She chuckled. "Really? He always mentions how beautiful you are when he's talking about you." Mrs. Parsons brought up making Jim to panic a bit for spilling it out in front of her. 

"Really?" Mayim uttered and looked at Jim. "I didn't know about that." She continued. "Yeah. It's true. That's why I wasn't surprised that you are really a beautiful lady." Mrs. Parsons added. 

"Okay. That's enough. You should go now, mom." Jim cuts in and stood up from his seat. "You're right, sweetie. I still have to cook your favorite spaghetti with meatballs for tonight!" She squealed. 

"Sounds so delicious." Mayim uttered. "Yeah. He loves that, he always demands it during his birthday." Mrs. Parsons explained and kissed his son's cheek. 

"Wait. It's your birthday?" Mayim sounded surprised. Jim didn't like telling a lot of people about his birthday but he got busted. "Yeah." He replied. "Why didn't you tell us? I could have at least bought you something." Mayim asked. "Why don't you join us on our dinner tonight at Jim's house?" Mrs. Parsons invited her. 

"Oh." Mayim chuckled. "I don't think Jim would like to have me around on a special day like this." She doubted. 

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Jim stated making her amused. "There. He likes you to come." Mrs. Parsons grilled in. Mayim didn't expect that Jim would consider inviting her. 

"Well... If that's the birthday boy's wish, who am I to say no." She chuckled. 

"Great!" Mrs. Parsons exclaimed. "I'll fetch you at your office after work hours." Jim informed her. "Sure." Mayim replied. 

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Mrs. Parsons cheered as she walked out of the room heading home.

—

After work hours, Jim went to Mayim's office to fetch her and drive her car for her as his mom took his car home. He hospitably assisted her as soon as they arrived at his place. His mom served some palatable and enticing foods on the table including his favorite Spaghetti with meatballs.

They exchanged some fun conversations together while Mrs. Parsons was unable to suppress her desire for Jim to ask Mayim out. The two just kept laughing as they didn't want to take it seriously fearing that their partnership for their case study might be affected if ever they take things seriously with regards to their relationship outside work. 

After their meals, Mayim helped Mrs. Parsons to wash the dished while Jim cleaned the table. 

Mayim wandered around the living room and looked at the pictures framed on the shelves. "Hey." Jim called her attention after he finished bringing his mom to her room. 

"Hey. Is Mrs. Parsons asleep?" She asked. "She's about to sleep already." He replied. "Oh. I see. Anyways, I should get going." She informed him. 

"Already?" He asked. "Uhm..." She checked at her wristwatch. "It's already ten. I still have to go to the office tomorrow at nine." She explained. "Oh... Okay. I'll drive you home." 

"No need. Besides, how can you go back home if you'll drive my car." She brought up a point. "I'll just take a cab." He retorted. 

"No. No need. It's too much effort from you. It's your birthday, I shouldn't be stressing you so much." She chuckled. "You invited me here and fed me some good meals and I don't even have a gift for you. It's unfair if you would insist driving me home." She continued.

"Well... Okay. If that's what you want." He replied and smiled at her. "So yeah... Good night and take care on your way home." He told her, she nodded. "Good night." She uttered a smiled at him for a couple of seconds. 

He wanted to kiss her goodnight that moment but he felt like a coward until he missed the opportunity as she turned back and headed outside. 

_Damn. Why am I too scared. I had the chance._


	11. Social Party

"Why don't you ask her to be your date on the acquaintance party of your colleagues?" Mrs. Parsons asked. 

"Mom. It's not like a high school prom where having a date is required. Besides, it would be awkward." He explained and rejected the idea even if actually wants it. 

"Mmm! I thought you like her. It's been over a year and you still don't show me any progress. I like her for you." She dared him. "It's not easy, mom. She's... Just different. She's not as easy as the other girls." He explained. "... And that's why I like her. She's just different." He smiled unconsciously. Mrs. Parsons knew his son is on his way to falling in love with Mayim and she liked the view of it as she saw how wonderful person Mayim is. 

—

The party started at 6pm at the Fern Hotel — walking distance from the hospital they were all working at.

The women wore cocktail dresses while the men wore polo shirts and slacks. It was somehow formal but the party was pure fun. They all exchanged several laughs together and played several games to bond with each other. 

"Okay! Let's have some romantic dance! Pick your partners!" The host instructed them. Everyone picked their partners, Mayim remained seated and watched everyone dance romantically with their picked partners. Jim remained standing at one corner trying to build his courage to ask Mayim to dance with him. 

Mayim stood up and left the venue, slightly alarming Jim up. He followed her outside the function room. 

"Hey!" He called. She turned to him and walked slower allowing him to follow her. 

"Why did you leave?" He asked as they walked farther together. "Well, everyone was dancing and I had no partner." She chuckled. "I was about to ask you but you left." He confessed making her chuckle. 

"You don't have to say that to comfort me." She laughed and pulled out the key of her hotel room from her purse. 

"I'm serious." He insisted after she unlocked her door knob. She turned to him and looked at him. "Do you wanna come in?" She invited him and served him a cup of coffee inside as they exchanged a few conversations privately.

"But I'm serious a while back. I really was planning to ask you to dance but you left." He brought up again but she just giggled at him. 

"I know!" He thought of an idea. He stood up and extended his arm. "Dr. Bialik, will you dance with me?" He asked. 

She snorted at him. "You're kidding, right? There's not even a music here." She chuckled. 

"We can make it through." He smiled at her and took her hand placing it on his shoulder while his hands rested on her waist.

They began to subtly move and dance slowly despite that there was no music playing. "You're crazy." She joked. "Yeah." He gazed at her. "You know it?" She giggle. 

"Have I told you that you are beautiful?" He asked as her laughs faded out. "No." She uttered softly. "Well, you are." He retorted and looked at her in the eye, she looked back at him. "And you're small." He added making her chuckle. She glared at him in a joking manner before they laughed together. 

"Kidding." He stated. "But you're really beautiful." He brought up again making her cheeks turn red. "... I can't help it." He continued and gazed at her. She remained silent and blushed. 

After a few moments, she looked back at him. His chest started to pound heavily as he gazed on her green eyes that were looking back at him. He moved his face closer to her placing a soft kiss on her lips that stunned her for a moment. 

"Please don't get mad." He uttered. "No." She uttered before he placed another peck on her lips. He kissed her again and made their next kisses turn into something deeper, she began to reciprocate his deep kisses in motion until they found themselves lying on the bed half naked still soaked into each other's kisses. 

Jim panted as he caressed her body with his hands touching her face down to the arcs of her waists feeling her smooth skin across his palms. Her breasts looked so fine as it was pumped up by the black push up bra she was wearing. She was panting heavily as he kissed her stomach up to her chest. He pulled his face up to her level and kissed him as her palms rested on his back feeling the warmth of his skin. 

Since the moment their lips met, Jim felt so elated. It didn't feel flabbergasting as what he felt when they performed the same act for their case study. He couldn't determine what was the difference exactly but it seems to be because of the feelings swarming their chest. 

She rolled over and went on top of him without parting their lips from each other. He caressed her back and unhooked her bra. It was his first time to see her trunk completely bare next to his eyes as they were half clothed when they did their experiment and covered parts of her were just seen through quick glimpses. He had a heavy exhale as her fine bare trunk flashed next to his eyes. Her bosom were fine and plump, her skin was smooth as silk and it was rubbing against his bare trunk — it made him intoxicated. 

After a while of exchanging passionate smooches, he gently rolled over and brought her down to the bed and began to trail a kiss down to her abdomen. Her skin smelled like a rose, her scent was so feminine and it amused him. Up until he reached the garter of her panties, he slowly pulled it down leaving her whole body defenseless. He gazed at her whole body and couldn't help but adore every curves and arcs of her, she was like a perfectly molded doll lying next to his eyes, her hair was freely flowing around her shoulders and slightly covering her chest. 

He parted her legs slowly and looked at her for a permission. She just looked at him and gently bit her lips. He began to place subtle kisses on her ties trailing towards her core. He held her hands before he began to lick her folds giving her such pleasure to endure. 

Her breaths turned heavy as he continued his business between her legs. Her hands' grip on his hands tightened as her muscles contracted in continuous sensation that his tongue brought to her — she started to pant heavier after a couple of peaks. 

_She tastes so nice. She smells so fresh. She's so tidy and fine. There is literally no flaw in her that I could even find._

"Wait. Wait." Her voice trembled in multiple and heavy climaxes. He stopped and moved up. She moved closer to him and kissed him passionately. "I'll return the favor." She whispered on his ears and slowly pushed him down angling his back with the bed. She moved down to him and pulled down his briefs revealing his length hard and upright for her. 

He felt so thrilled about what she was about to do, he didn't expect she would consider giving him a fellátio. She started to appease him through the bare tip of his length, drenching it with her own saliva, gently nibbling and creating circles around it with her tongue. 

"Oh God." He couldn't help but utter as he found her techniques so impressive and enticing. "Mayim." He moaned her name trying to distract himself with the extreme pleasure brought by her relentless skills. 

She started to stroke his erection while she blew him harder making him harder. "Oh..." He kept moaning in pleasure. He felt like drowning. 

He cupped her face and pulled it up to him enabling him to stop her from blowing him. He began to tenderly kiss her as his reward for her amazing oral gratification. He held her thighs and made her straddle on top of him. 

She gently to guided his length against the wet lips of her core — teasing him, appeasing him so badly. "Mayim..." He uttered in the midst of their kiss, he felt her lips smirking. 

She searched for his length and points it towards her slit. She sat down on him slowly making his length dug down her insides. He held her waist to guide and assist her as she freshly endures his whole erection. Her mouth slightly dropped as he was halfway inside her, he was really big for her. She held his shoulders tightly as she continued to let his length bury itself deeper. "Uh..." She moaned, she pulled back even if she didn't had his full length inside yet. 

"Are you alright?" He asked and held her face. She nodded. "Okay..." He replied and held her waists again and bringing a gentle force to help her take in his whole lean inside her. As soon as he got himself completely inside her, she felt so packed up. Her muscles contracted tightly and clenched into his flesh as she felt the huge shape of him buried inside her. 

_It's really so big but damn, it feels good._

She began to motion her hips creating a seductive grounding. He was so amused of the fact that she looks so hot and enticing even during the intercourse without giving him a slùttish and disgusting image about her. As a matter of fact, he found her even more beautiful and attractive upon seeing her real self in bed with him. He initiated a passionate kiss across her neck as she held on the headboard of the bed to help herself in grounding him. 

"Are you really this good?" He whispered next to her ears. She moved her hands on his neck and kissed him. "Only if I want to." She retorted and kissed him harder. 

He rolled over and pinned her down to the bed making her gasp in surprise. "So you're saying you like this?" He asked. She smirked and looked at him. "A lot." She replied. He felt thrilled positioned himself on top of her and making her legs part and wrapped around his pelvis. 

"I like it too." He uttered simultaneously as he penetrated her once again. "Oh." She moaned suppressing her giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him to distract herself from the great sensations that his thrusting was bringing.

She held his nape as she kissed him tenderly to make him kiss her back harder. He continued to motion his pelvis and thrust his flesh inside her as they exchanged fiery kisses. She had so much sensation to endure with his huge lean penetrating inside her insides and she had to distract herself from the pleasure by kissing him harder to extend her peaking.

He started to thrust faster and deeper as he felt that he was nearly approaching towards his peak. She controlled herself to reach her peak at the same time as he does. 

"Jim. Jim. Jim." She moaned as she started to slightly shiver. "Ugh..." He moaned with her. "I'm...!" She moaned as before the reached their climax. He released inside as she allowed him to. 

He sprawled next to her as they catch their breaths at the same time. He looked at her and giggled with how breathless they were. She moved closer to him and rested on his chest as he caressed his trunk. They reminisced the great pleasure they shared for a moment until they felt the exhaustion leading them to fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh Jim and Mayim. Too much tension in that argument tho! They seem to hate each other.... What can come for them to like each other? Update every Saturday!


End file.
